Shadows of a Hidden Dream
by Chiwizard
Summary: A certain someone loses their memory, finding out that in the end it may be all for the best... Rating for safety. Finished!
1. Ode to the Ice

This story was one of many that was floating around in my head, so I decided to go ahead and post it.  
I do not own Zelda.  
The POV for this story is a surprise, so read it to find out!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
It was cold. That's all he could think of at first. It was so very cold…he   
  
shivered. He tried to get up, but waves of pain caused him to slump to the ground once   
  
more. The dark, empty room he was in spiraled dizzyingly around him as the deep darkness   
  
claimed him again…  
  
  
  
  
When next he woke, he managed to sit by leaning against the wall. The cold stone   
  
provided support as he rested. "Where am I?" He tried to think. The last thing he   
  
remembered was…Nothing. He didn't remember a thing before waking here. He didn't remember   
  
his own name. He reached a hand to rub his aching head, and found a painful surprise. A   
  
large gash, crusted with blood, dominated the left side of his head. It throbbed painfully   
  
as he carefully examined it with a finger. That would explain the memory loss. He sat,   
  
shivering. He didn't where he was, or how he could have gotten there. His breath hung in   
  
the freezing air as he futilely tried to put the scattered remains of his mind together…  
  
  
  
  
How long he had been in this freezing place, he had no idea. It took a few tries,   
  
but he found he could just stand if he braced against the wall. Walking made him black out,   
  
so he just stayed curled up in a corner. The only thing in here besides him was a door in   
  
the far wall. It had opened a few times. Someone had brought him a plate of something   
  
every once in a while. The door opened again, but there were two people now. One was the   
  
food-man, but the other…he shivered, this time not from cold. This new man was scary. He   
  
had greenish skin and red hair. He wore black armor, and his eyes seemed to glow with an   
  
inner anger. So it was somewhat surprising when the new man walked up and sat next to him.   
  
"You've had quite a time, haven't you?" The new man spoke with a gentleness that soothed all   
  
his fears. "W-who are you?," he said. His voice stuttered from the cold and disuse.   
  
"There will be time for that later. Come with me," said the new man. As he was lead   
  
forward, he felt himself blacking out again…  
  
  
  
  
When he woke up, he was in a new place. There was a blanket over him, and he   
  
reveled in the warmth. He looked around his new room. This one had furniture, and was lit   
  
by lamps. There was a mirror by the bed he was in. He looked, and saw a haggard face   
  
staring back. The face was pale, framed by messy locks of dull blond hair. The two sunken   
  
blue eyes stared blankly out of their sockets. "Awake, are you?" He turned to see the man   
  
from before. With him was a woman. She had red hair too. "Guard the door," the man said   
  
to her. She saluted him and left. The man sat in a chair. "I imagine you must have a lot   
  
of questions. I will answer all that can." "Who are you?" "My name is Ganondorf." The   
  
name sent a strange spike of cold down his spine. He ignored it. "Where is this place?" "We   
  
are currently in my camp, which is in the Tangust Mountain Range of the far north. The   
  
place you were in when I found you was a prison the Three-Horns Tribe put their war   
  
prisoners in." "There was a war?" "Back before you were born. News travels slowly in   
  
these parts." He could feel himself getting sleepy, lured by the warmth of his   
  
surroundings. "If you want to sleep, we can continue talking later," Ganondorf said as he   
  
got up. A final question caused him to pause. "Who am I?" Ganondorf turned slightly.   
  
"Your name is Link."  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
DUM DUM DUM DUUUUUMMMMMM!  
Scary, no?  
No?  
Yeah, well, I'm not really much on scary stories.  
So why don't you R&R? I very much enjoy feedback! 


	2. Inklings

I'm very thrilled people liked the first chapter.  
So, here's the second one for ya!  
I don't own Zelda. (WAAAAHHHHH! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I'M SO POOR!)  
Heh heh, Link POV and such like.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Link woke to find himself feeling much better. He tried standing, and to his   
  
pleasure found it easy. Walking was fine as well. As he practiced, the woman stuck her   
  
head in. "Ah, good. You've woken at last." She walked in. "Feeling better, Link?" "How   
  
do you know my name?" "I was listening as you spoke with Ganondorf. My apologies, but I am   
  
a bodyguard. I have to know what is happening to my boss at all times." She gave Link a   
  
firm handshake. "My name is Neela." "Where is Ganondorf?" Link looked around. "He's in   
  
his tent. No offense, but I think you need to freshen up before you go anywhere." Neela   
  
held her nose. "The bath is behind that partition." Link found the water pleasantly hot.   
  
He rubbed the soap in his hair as Neela, eyes averted, grabbed his dirty things and left a   
  
towel with the fresh ones. They fit nicely. Link carefully wiped his cut with the towel   
  
before letting Neela put on a bandage. "Are you like my nurse or something?" Link asked.   
  
"Hey, I'm just doing this as a friend. You're washing your own clothes." The two of them   
  
donned heavy cloaks before leaving the tent. Outside, it was still very cold. The camp was   
  
a maze of tents, horses, and women. "Are there any men here?" Link asked Neela. She   
  
laughed before she said, "Of course not! Gerudo's are all female! Well, men like Ganondorf   
  
are born once a century, but other than that it's just us girls!" Link almost missed a   
  
step. He had heard the word 'Gerudo' from somewhere before.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they finally found Ganondorf's tent, he was just walking out. "Ah, Link! I   
  
was just going to check on you. I see Neela cleaned you up?" Neela stuck out her tongue.   
  
"He's a grown boy, and can wash himself!" Ganondorf laughed. Link laughed too, though he   
  
wasn't sure what was so funny. "Well then, you may as well come with me. Since you're up,   
  
we're going to move the camp today." Ganondorf lead them to a fenced area that had a couple   
  
Gerudo's brushing down horses. Ganondorf shouted orders in a language Link didn't   
  
recognize. The busy camp whipped into a frenzy as the tents were packed up. Over by the   
  
paddock, there was a big commotion. One horse, a beautiful dappled gray stallion with a   
  
pure black mane and pure white tail, was running and whinnying at the top of his lungs.   
  
"His mother mated with a wild horse, and we haven't been able to find him a rider. He   
  
doesn't trust anyone near him," Ganondorf explained as he helped a fallen Gerudo up. The   
  
stallion jumped the fence, scattering people left and right. The horse dashed right up to   
  
them before rearing and screaming in Link's face. They stood still, staring each other down   
  
for a full minute. Link cautiously held his hand out, palm up and open, to the horse. He   
  
sniffed it for a moment, then lay his head on it. With that, Link calmly patted the   
  
stallion. "I think he likes me," Link said. "Guess those girls are too scary for you, huh   
  
fella?" The horse whinnied, and gently nudged Link to the saddle on his back. Link mounted   
  
fearlessly, and saw Ganondorf's mouth hanging open. "Well then…" he said, "I suppose he's   
  
yours." Link felt a shy smile cross his features.  
  
  
  
  
The Gerudo's camp moved quickly down the trail. Link was still on his horse, who   
  
he'd named Juniper. Next to him was Ganondorf on his own stallion Thunder. As they   
  
traveled, Ganondorf had given him a brief description of his life. He was the traditionally   
  
appointed leader of the Gerudo race, but after the death of his wife Ganondorf had sunk into   
  
evil. He'd been locked away, but after realizing his mistakes and repenting he had been   
  
freed. That was when he met up with the small group of Gerudo banished for continuing to   
  
follow him. They had gladly named him leader, and he ruled with a kind but firm hand. They   
  
had to move a lot, because no one else believed he had reformed and the band was viewed as a   
  
threat and attacked often. Link mentioned he though he recognized the first part. "Do you   
  
think I heard it from somewhere?" Link asked. Ganondorf's expression changed as he said,   
  
"The thing is…you were there." "I was?" "Yes. Actually, you fought against me, and used the   
  
Master Sword to help me be banished. If you want to resume hating me now I will certainly   
  
understand." Link closed his eyes and rubbed his head in frustration. "I don't really   
  
remember any of it. If I did hate you…that has nothing to do with now." "I hope you will   
  
judge me for what I am now, not what I did then, when you remember." Ganondorf had been very   
  
solemn, then changed the subject. The talk had trailed off, leaving Link to wrestle with   
  
his own thoughts. Ganondorf didn't seem too evil now, but what of the past? By the time   
  
they made camp, Link's head hurt for reasons other than his injury. He tried to sleep but   
  
had the strangest dream…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bwahahahaha! A cliffhanger!  
Review, and I'll post the next more quickly! 


	3. Much to Think About

So, some people don't like what my fic is _REALLY_ about, huh?  
You lot probably thought it was going to be one of those dark angsty goodies.  
Sorry if I mislead you, but this was just one of my crazy non-dark ideas.  
It's actually good, just give it a chance!  
  
Blah blah blah, I don't own Zelda. I own copies of the games, naturally, but not Zelda itself.  
Uh, stuff in ~~~ are dreams since my computer can't understand italics.  
Read on, and please try to be open minded.  
(NO THIS IS _NOT_ YAOI!)  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link was in a forest. He thought he recognized it. A woman was standing before   
  
him. She was young, with blond hair and blue eyes like him. "Hello." she said. Link tried   
  
to answer, but found himself watching the forest. He saw a boy in green clothes. "That's   
  
me?" Link asked. The woman nodded, and Link watched parts of his past play before him. He   
  
was trying to save the Deku Tree…fighting big monsters…battling it out with a evil   
  
apparition. It wound up to him as he was now, fighting the evil magic of - Ganondorf! A   
  
whirl of light swept him away, and suddenly -  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Link woke up. He saw it was just dawn. He could see Ganondorf asleep on the other   
  
side of the cold ashy remains of their fire. Anger filled him from the images he had seen.   
  
Then he remembered the woman, and his anger faded. The past was the past. Ganondorf had   
  
changed. Link had seen for himself that he was no longer evil. Link decided he should stay   
  
with Ganondorf's band until his memories returned in full.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Link had been with the Gerudo for a year and a half. His memory still contained   
  
some major holes, and the cut on his head had left a scar barely covered by his hair. After   
  
that one night, he had gladly accepted Ganondorf's offer to stay. Neela was his closest   
  
companion. She taught him how to speak the Gerudo language, and showed him how to use   
  
weapons. The weapons had been more of a refresher course, for Link was quite proficient in   
  
both bow and blade. Link still had dreams of his past from time to time. He wondered who   
  
that woman was. It gave him something to do on those days when nothing out of the ordinary   
  
happened. Those days were getting rarer as the caravan moved further south. Link   
  
straightened his hat as he stood watch. He had made his own clothes based on the ones he   
  
remembered wearing. The only material had been gray-green, but it made him feel more at   
  
home, even if he stuck out like a sore thumb. The Gerudo all wore the usual desert attire,   
  
and Ganondorf had his black armor. Link had let his hair grow out, much to the amusement of   
  
Ganondorf, who was doing the same so he wouldn't be as easy to recognize. The stars   
  
twinkled overhead as Juniper shifted under him. "Easy, Ju," Link said. The stallion   
  
nickered softly before bending his head to graze. Link watched the sleeping camp with a   
  
sense of calm unease. Tomorrow, Ganondorf was going to lead them into the vast open lands   
  
of Hyrule.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
So, what didya think?  
Like I said, please keep an open mind on this and it is not Yaoi!  
So...um...review it already! 


	4. A New Dawn

Okay, this has been sitting here, taking up space, for LONG ENOUGH.  
  
I DON'T CARE if anyone is reading this, or likes it, or will bother to read and review it, I'M POSTING THE REST! SO THERE! *gives raspberry*  
  
Disclaimer: Me no owning Zelda. I will however, claim Neela, Juniper, and anything else I can think of  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
[Speaking in other languages]  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They hadn't been three days in Hyrule before the scouts found them. Link had rushed out of his tent at the alarm.  
  
Hannaval, the head of the watch, reported seeing Hylian spies at the edges of the camp. They had escaped before the guards could seize them. Ganondorf called an emergency meeting.  
  
He and Link, plus Neela, Hannaval, and the other three captans in camp sat in Ganondorf's tent, trying to plan a course of action.  
  
"We should try to avoid a war," Hannaval said. "We are too few for outright bloodshed."  
  
The other captains agreed.  
  
"If we are so few, they may not send a large force," Neela pointed out.  
  
"But the Princess will surely come. She will want to get rid of me," Ganondorf said, bitter humor tingeing his voice.  
  
Link tried to think. He still didn't really remember the princess, but he had an idea.  
  
"We should send most of the caravan ahead, and leave a small force to fight." Link said. "If we stall them long enough, the caravan can get away."  
  
The others nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"I will have to be there, to make it look real," Ganondorf mused.  
  
"Hannaval, you and your warriors will stay behind. Banteel is in charge until I get back. Neela, you will stay with me."  
  
The Gerudo's all bowed and ran to follow his orders. Ganondorf turned to Link.  
  
"It isn't fair for me to ask you to fight against your people," he began.  
  
Link cut him off.  
  
"For the last year and a half, these have been my people. [I will be honored to fight alongside them]," he said in Gerudo.  
  
Ganondorf grinned.  
  
In the light of early dawn, two-score Gerudo warriors waited. They were all on horseback, arrows waiting. They had set up various obstacles around the hill they stood on.  
  
Link had his arrows ready as well. Juniper was just as alert. The caravan was long gone, and any traces were well covered. Thunder snorted as Ganondorf rode up.  
  
"You know, before we try to get killed, there's something I have to say. You remember asking me about that mark on your hand?" Ganondorf pointed to Link's left hand.  
  
There, three triangles stacked in a pyramid shape marked the back. The lower right one glowed.  
  
"You said it was the 'Triforce' mark," Link said curiously.  
  
"Yeah, I have that too." Ganondorf showed Link his.  
  
The top triangle glowed on his.  
  
"I forgot to mention, they're different. Mine is of the Triforce of Power, and yours is of the Triforce of Courage."  
  
"And Zelda has Wisdom…" Link mused.  
  
"Uh huh. I thought I should remind you before she gets here."  
  
"You really think she'll come?"  
  
"Without a doubt. You want to watch?"  
  
Link gave him a smirk before taking Juniper in among the ranks of Gerudo. 


	5. Might Makes Right?

Here's the next chappy. For those cruel, twisted, fiendish, and generally unpleasent people that have been reading without reviewing, I give you this next chappy for free.  
  
It _ain't_ happening again.  
  
Disclaimer: Look back a few chapters, stupid  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As the sun rose fully, a cloud of dust marked the imminent arrival of the Hylian army. It was five-score strong, half of which was on foot. Link squinted. There were the leaders.  
  
A man in armor, and two women. One was a Sheikah. Link remembered her name was Impa.  
  
The other was Zelda without question. Her golden hair glinted in the sunlight. Link hesitated as a dozen memories surged forth.  
  
Zelda was beautiful, and she was nice, but Link knew in his heart that he didn't really like her the way she liked him.  
  
That settled, he sat back and watched as she rode to the base of the hill.  
  
"Ganondorf!" she yelled.  
  
Ganondorf rode to the edge of the hill, covered by every single archer present.  
  
"Yes, Princess?" He called back in his best 'good little schoolboy' voice.  
  
"You and your robbing band of thieves must surrender! We promise immunity for every Gerudo that surrenders now!"  
  
Ganondorf seemed to consider her offer.  
  
"Tempting, Princess! I'll have to ask. Do any of you want to surrender?" He addressed the assembled warriors.  
  
"NO!" They shouted back, purposely mocking.  
  
"They don't want to. So sorry, Princess, I can't take them anywhere!"  
  
Everyone on the hill laughed at this.  
  
"Then they shall fall beside you!" Zelda yelled before riding back to her army in a huff.  
  
"She always did have a temper," Link whispered to Neela as she rode by.  
  
"Okay, split into four groups!" Ganondorf roared his orders. "Hannaval, take the middle archers, Neela half the reserves, Link the front! I'll be with the other reserves!"  
  
Link rode to the front.  
  
"Ready, ladies?"  
  
His warriors laughed at the term. Meanwhile, the Hylian forces were moving out. Three-score stayed in reserve while one score advanced, covered by the remaining twenty.  
  
"'Ware arrows!"  
  
The Gerudo caught the long range assault with the shields they carried.  
  
"Pair up! One shoots, one shields! Rotate every three arrows! Aim for the infantry!"  
  
Obediently, Link's ten paired up. As one shot, the other used her shield to protect both of them. Link made himself a moving target, shooting whenever he could. Every arrow counted.  
  
As Hannaval's longbow archers took out the Hylian archers, their task became easier. The infantry had just reached the bottom of hill, and from the sound of it had just discovered the trap pits.  
  
Designed by Neela, the pits were too large for the heavily armored Hylian cavalry to jump. The only way across were tiny bridges that didn't hold armored passengers too well.  
  
A good bareback rider was the only thing that could cross those bridges, and the Gerudo were nothing if not good bareback riders. The cavalry that was advancing discovered that part the hard way, and those who tried to go around the pits either got shot or discovered another pit.  
  
The Gerudo had only lost one fighter and two horses. Link's archers were yanking the Hylian arrows out of their shields to save on arrow supplies. It was only after receiving massive losses that the Hylian army got even halfway up the hill.  
  
The Gerudo forces retreated to the very crest. By midday, an unofficial break was in effect.  
  
"Well, we seem to be holding our own," Link said.  
  
The four commanders had begun a quick update session.  
  
"True, but they'll come at us even harder after this." Ganondorf turned to Neela. "Your pits were wonderful, my dear. Is the escape route as good?"  
  
Neela laughed. "It's even better. There's a humongous gorge we cross, and I rigged the bridge. One shot of a fire arrow in the part of the supports marked with Skulltula web, and that bridge goes beyond repair."  
  
"I can take care of that," Link said.  
  
"Okay, time to begin withdrawal. Hannaval, you and Neela will take your forces out now. We'll have the fighting retreat."  
  
The Gerudo women rode off.  
  
"They think you're taking all the fun parts," Link said offhandedly.  
  
"They wouldn't be Gerudo if they didn't. I'll cover the right side," Ganondorf gave Link a feral grin before going to order his troops.  
  
"Okay, fighting retreat time! When I give the word, break off and follow the others!"  
  
They prepared themselves as the Hylian cavalry charged. Instead of meeting them with arrows, the Gerudo charged with blades. Another three warriors and their horses fell, as opposed to a 50% loss on the part of the Hylian troops.  
  
"NOW!" Link yelled over the sounds of battle. "BREAK NOW!"  
  
Instantly, the Gerudo retreated. Juniper screamed as a knight's lance stabbed into his saddle. After taking out the knight, Link pulled his horse over.  
  
"Easy Ju, easy!"  
  
Link ripped off the saddle and tossed it.  
  
"No cuts. C'mon!"  
  
Link took off on Juniper bareback. Down the hill they plunged, the Gerudo forces well ahead of the surprised Hylian troops.  
  
Then, suddenly -  
  
"Ambush!" 


	6. Three cheers for Sacred Gerudo Law

OMG.  
  
Somebody actually reviewed!  
  
My faith in humanity has been restored!  
  
Disclaimer: Sue me and you can have all of the old bills that I haven't been able to pay. Sound good?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The remains of the Hylian infantry, plus a dozen mounted, had been trying to sneak around and take the Gerudo from the back. They had only just gotten there, and apparently hadn't seen the first wave of retreat. And among the riders was - "Zelda?"  
  
Link spotted her. She was riding Epona, and was blasting at Ganondorf with her magic. Ganondorf was using his magic to create a shield, and the flashes from the reflected magic were providing a measure of cover for the retreating Gerudo. Thunder was still following the plan, and raced towards the bridge.  
  
Link rode closer, and as Zelda turned to glance around after launching another blast, she saw him.  
  
"Link?," was all she had time to say before her own reflected blast knocked her out.  
  
Giving Ganondorf a helpless look, Link grabbed Epona's bridle and lead her and her unconscious rider along. Pausing only to fire at the indicated area, Link and the Gerudo rode at full speed away from the collapsing bridge.  
  
It was midmorning by the time the guard arrived at the tent.  
  
"The Princess," she said, before pushing a bound Zelda in before her.  
  
Link avoided her gaze, instead watching Neela. Beside her, Ganondorf was sitting in the biggest, most impressive chair he owned. Zelda gave him a poisonous look before turning her gaze to Link. Neela took charge.  
  
"The prisoner Zelda, Princess of Hyrule," Neela read from a piece of parchment, "does stand here, accused of launching an attack on peaceful travelers through her inherited domain. She has lead an army against our caravan, and shall be dealt with by Gerudo Law. Does the accused have anything to say on her own behalf?"  
  
Zelda spat, landing it right between Ganondorf's boots. The expression on her face spoke volumes.  
  
"As by Gerudo Law, the accused is to be held for a period of a week before sentencing, unless any member present can voice sufficient reason for release by the end of that period. If no protest is lodged, sentencing will be held as scheduled."  
  
Neela rolled up her parchment.  
  
"Take her to her tent," Ganondorf ordered, his voice carefully neutral.  
  
Link didn't look at her as Zelda was taken away.  
  
"I suppose I should talk to her," he said.  
  
"She's going think we brainwashed you, you know."  
  
Link sighed. "I know, but I still have to talk to her. I don't want her thinking I'm betraying her on purpose."  
  
"It doesn't really matter to me. Do whatever you feel like," Ganondorf said.  
  
Link didn't go to the tent they were holding Zelda in at first; instead, he went to check on his horses. Juniper and Epona shoved each other, trying to get petted first.  
  
"Hey you two, there's plenty of me to go around!"  
  
He took the bridle off Epona.  
  
"There you go. Better?"  
  
As she whinnied, Link turned to Juniper.  
  
"And you probably planned on losing your saddle in the first place, huh Ju?"  
  
He nickered.  
  
"You guys are probably comparing notes on my riding, aren't you?" They both made agreeing snorts.  
  
"Oh great, it's just what I needed. Two of you uppity wild horses."  
  
They gave him a final set of shoves before going to the water trough. Link sighed, before winding his way to the 'prison' tent. 


	7. Just for the heck of it: an argument!

"Okay, but yell if you need help." the guard said.  
  
The prison tent was a very special tent. The Gerudo had designed it to keep Ganondorf in check if he tried being evil again, so it easily blocked magic. And thanks to an unnecessary amount of extra-long stakes, you couldn't burrow underneath. That plus a full guard detail made it the perfect jail-on-the-go.  
  
The guard let Link in, securing the flaps behind him. Inside, there was a mirror, a table and chairs, a bed, nothing too fancy. Zelda was staring into the mirror. She turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Link! I wanted to talk to you."  
  
She and Link sat on either side of the table.  
  
"You disappeared three years ago without a word! Where have you been?"  
  
"Three years?"  
  
Link rubbed his head. Not a lot of what had happened right before that cell had come back.  
  
"I think I was up north. Or near there, I suppose. I don't remember."  
  
Zelda moved closer. "What's that on your head?"  
  
She gingerly touched the scar.  
  
"After I got that, I lost all my memories. That was a year and a half ago."  
  
"And let me guess, Ganondorf has promised to restore them if you help him under all circumstances?"  
  
Her voice dripped irony.  
  
"No."  
  
"Did he tell you what you had 'forgotten'? Some story about his band finding you as a child and raising you as one of them?"  
  
"No, he's only told me about what he knew. That I fought against him, and used the Master Sword to seal him in the Sacred Realm."  
  
"Then, has he offered to use his magic to restore your memory? Maybe embellished a few things?"  
  
"No, _Zel_, it's coming back on it's own."  
  
She gasped. Link had been the only one to call her 'Zel'.  
  
"Link, why have you been living with them?"  
  
"Well…I don't really know why. But if it wasn't for Ganondorf I'd have long since died of frostbite in that cell in the Tangust Mountains."  
  
"And how do you know he didn't put you there? For all you know, giving you amnesia was part of a brilliant plan for him to take the Triforce of Courage from you! You wouldn't remember it was even there!"  
  
In reply, Link calmly displayed his Triforce mark.  
  
"He had to _explain_ this to me when I found it."  
  
Zelda spluttered angrily. She knocked over her chair as she stomped to the far side of the tent. Link watched her, but he knew better than to try and calm her down at this point. She turned back.  
  
"Link, can't you see? Ganondorf is _evil_! He and this robbing band of his have been a blight on the land for years! How can you trust them?"  
  
Link stood up, anger showing on his face. Zelda shrank back a little: Link had never looked angry at her before.  
  
"Zelda, how would you know if he was evil, you haven't seen him in four years! I have been with these people for a year and a half, and in that time none of them have stolen from or harmed anyone, except in self-defense! This is the reason I left Hyrule in the first place!"  
  
Link paused, the unexpected memory hitting him hard.  
  
"Link, what are you talking about? As the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, I think I would know if he was still evil!"  
  
"Except for the fact that you're still letting your prejudices guide your judgment. That's what's blocking your powers, not some spell!"  
  
Zelda froze. That had been the basic context of the last argument she and Link had had before he left.  
  
"Zelda, I came here to apologize for dragging you into this. I wanted to clear the air. But if you aren't going to be reasonable, then as far as I'm concerned this is over."  
  
Link stormed out, leaving a very shocked Zelda behind. 


	8. GASP! Creepy Revelations!

And now, just because I'm bored...the rest of the story! (well, almost)

* * *

.  
Link sat in his tent and put his head into his hands, mumbling something in Kokirish. A slight tapping sound drew his attention. Ganondorf stood at the door.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Link nodded, and Ganondorf sat next to him.  
  
"I could hear some of the shouting, and I saw you stomping by. Do you want to talk?"  
  
"Just let my hearing come back first," Link said with a bitter laugh. "I really thought…"  
  
"You thought she'd understand? But instead she's ripped your relationship to pieces?"  
  
"Yeah. It wasn't really that big a thing, but we did have something."  
.

.  
"Link, let be the first to tell you you are luckier in your first relationship than I was in mine."  
  
"What happened in yours?"  
  
Link saw Ganondorf's expression darken.  
  
"We were in love, and got married. She gave me a son, and then they both died. I think you know what happened from there."  
  
"A son?" Link was confused.  
  
"She was Hylian."  
  
Ganondorf looked wistful as he pulled a small locket from his belt.  
  
"This is the only thing of hers that I have."  
  
He showed Link the picture inside. It was the woman from his dreams!  
  
"My dreams!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ever since this-" Link pointed to his scar, "-I've been having these dreams where my past is replaying in front of me. She's always right next to me, and I keep thinking I know her from somewhere."  
  
Ganondorf stared at his wife's picture in amazement.  
  
"I saw her…"  
.

.  
He looked sheepish, like whatever he was going to say made him look like an idiot.  
.

.  
"After I was sealed in the Dark Realm, I realized I had been a fool, being evil. And she appeared in front of me, and helped me cast off the dark magic that had been in my blood. She helped me escape the Dark Realm. The last thing she said to me before she disappearing was, 'Northwards. Find him again and see.'"  
  
Link thought furiously.  
  
"You found me…but see what? Why would you find me 'again', anyway?"  
  
Link stood and paced.  
  
"How recent was your last dream?" Ganondorf asked.  
  
"The first night we were in Hyrule. It was exclusively of the times I've been at the desert and forest."  
.

.  
"_Forest?!_"  
.

.  
Ganondorf jumped up too.  
  
"I found her body in the forest! Right near the edge, as if someone carried it there but couldn't go any further. There were some green flowers in her hands."  
  
"Did you find your son anywhere?"  
  
Link thought he had an idea of where this was going.  
  
"No, and when I tried to look for him I got lost. I figured he was dead - Link?"  
  
Link was pale and sat down again.  
.

.  
"Ganondorf, what do you know of my past before we first met?"  
  
"Not much, actually. You had the Spiritual Stone of the Forest when I saw you spying on me through a window. I never did figure out how you got through those woods."  
.

.  
"Oh, it's easy to get through the woods, that is if you were raised there."  
  
The words hung in the air as Link walked out.


	9. GASP! Creepy Revelations Confirmed!

Omg, I had no idea anyone was actually still/at all reading this thing! Sorry I didn't update before now!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ganondorf caught up to him just as Link reached the horse pens.  
  
"Wait! Are you going to the forest?"  
  
Link nodded.  
  
"I'm coming too."  
  
Link took Epona and lead the way down the trail.  
  
"When you said, you were raised there, what did that mean?"  
  
Thunder snorted as they galloped side by side.  
  
"I was raised as one of the children of the Deku Tree. The new sprout told me I was left there by a Hylian woman." . .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Their ride continued in complete silence. Tying the horses in the trees, Link lead the way through the Lost Woods without pause. A Stalfos jumped from behind a tree and tried to chop Ganondorf's head off. Link dispatched it with a smirk.  
  
"Well what do you know. That's a sure sign of being a good guy. You get attacked by those things a lot."  
  
A few wooden tunnels later, a gang of Skull Kids jumped in front of them, blocking the way. Ganondorf was at a loss, but Link just stepped forward and spoke in a language he had never heard of before. The Skull Kids laughed and back-flipped away.  
  
At the end of their path was a large clearing with a maze. . .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"This is the Sacred Forest Meadow," Link explained. "My friend Saria has been coming here for centuries."  
  
"I presume you are speaking of the Forest Sage?" Ganondorf was feeling nervous.  
  
"Don't worry, she and the other Sages have never been on good terms. She took care of me as a little kid."  
  
Leading the way up a flight of stairs, Link walked up to the clearing's only occupant.  
  
"Link?" said the girl with green hair. "Link, you came back! Who did you bring with you?"  
  
Ganondorf stepped into view.  
  
"Saria, we need to ask you a question. You spoke with my mother before she died, right?"  
  
Saria nodded. Ganondorf handed Link the locket.  
  
"Do you recognize her?"  
  
Saria gasped at the picture.  
  
"Link, that's her!" Saria looked at Ganondorf, then walked up. "That makes you Link's father, right?"  
  
Ganondorf nodded, very much in shock.  
  
"When his mother gave him to me, she said his father was a great man. She gave me this and said to give it to you when you arrived." . .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She handed Ganondorf another locket. Inside was a picture of Ganondorf and his wife. She was holding a bundle, and a tiny face was peeking out.  
  
"That's me…" Link said softly. "Thank you Saria."  
  
"You're leaving for a while, aren't you?"  
  
Saria giggled.  
  
"I know for a fact that you and I will meet here again. The only thing that lives longer than a Gerudo is a Kokiri!"  
  
She pulled out her ocarina and played her song, disappearing in a flash of green light. As they made their way back to the camp, neither spoke a word. 


	10. Dun dundun dundun DAH! DA END IS HERE!

(tears of joy)  
  
I didn't know ppl liked this fic so much! Its been around for so long that I lost hope...  
  
But this is as far as the story goes. Enjoy it and see ya later folks!  
  
Disclaimer: Authoress does not own Zelda  
Claimer: Authoress owns idea, plotline, and Neela.

* * *

.  
.  
It was a week later. Link stood by his newfound father as Zelda was lead before them. Neela had another parchment out.  
  
"No protest of this trial has been made. According to Gerudo Law, the prisoner Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, will not be given severe punishment as her attempted misdemeanor was unsuccessful. As by our law, her horse is to be set free, and she will be taken to a drop-off area, given a map and a days worth of food, and be set free to find her way home. This is by Sacred Gerudo Law."  
  
Zelda watched as Epona pranced up. Link slipped something in her saddlebag and slapped her side, causing her to bolt. As she disappeared, Zelda was blindfolded and was carried off by another Gerudo. Ganondorf gave the order to break camp.  
  
.  
.  
.  
"Are you certain that was wise?" Neela said.  
  
"Of course. Dallee is going to drop her off by the fortress. Zelda will demand that Nabooru take her warriors and hunt us down," Ganondorf said.  
  
.  
.  
.  
"Zelda will no doubt complain about her treatment here. One slander of 'Sacred Gerudo Law', and she'll be up to her ears in hot water," Link continued.  
  
.  
.  
.  
"When she tells them of her 'imprisonment', Nabooru will have her hands tied. As will all of her warriors. And by then, it will be too late to do anything, as we will have left."  
  
Link smirked.  
  
.  
.  
.  
"Whatever. Link, there's been gossip of you being half Gerudo," Neela said.  
  
"Yep, he's my long-lost son."  
  
Neela laughed.  
  
.  
.  
.  
"And to think, that makes him my long lost step-cousin!"  
  
"Cousin?"  
  
"Yeah, Neela is my step-niece. Don't worry, sonny, you can still date her if you feel like it."  
  
Ganondorf giggled.  
  
"Fine by me, Pappy! Come my dear, we will away!"  
  
Neela leaned on Link's arm as they walked off, trying not to fall over laughing. 


End file.
